Lineage Afterthoughts
by ADMIRAL Senior
Summary: My views of what might have happened after Lineage in Season 5. At least to explain Wesley's disappearance. Wesleycentric.
1. Why am I here?

First off this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction online. And another, this is not my native language so excuse the spelling or grammar, more my third. I have not had the time really go through it properly. And I wrote this after the original date release of the episode 'Lineage' in Season 5 but I just never got around to putting it out and the funny thing is...I am still working on the story. So I finally found the guts to put it up. Hopefully it makes sense. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine,Owned byJoss Whedon and Mutant Enemies

**Summary:** My views of what might have happened after Lineage in Season 5. At least to explain Wesley's disappearance. Wesleycentric.

**Spoilers:** Lots of it! Pretty much explains the whole series.

**Comments/Reviews: **Please do. I really appreciate reviews/comments. Let me know how I am doing. Thanks!

**Story begins:**

Wesley put the phone down after a very gruelling conversation from his father Roger Wyndham-Pryce. Somehow he wondered again why did he set himself up to call in the first place when he knew his father would constantly berate him with sarcasm and belittle him. Wesley knew his father was even more disappointed with him since he started working at Wolfram and Hart, the very center of evil in Los Angeles and under one of the most notorious vampires in history.

He called to make sure his parents were all right and unaware that some force which could actually be working for good, took the time and effort to make an almost perfect replica of his father to gull him into giving him access his vault to steal the Staff of Devosyn to make Angel their slave by taking his will. If he told all that, he would just be mock as incompetent or being a fool. But the fact of the matter is this fake Robot/Roger was so convincing, he bought into it and he still felt like he killed his father. The reality of it is, he also put in a lifetime of hate and repressed anger into those shots and it has stirred things within him he did not like to admit. His mind was racing analyzing what has happened in the last day with his father, his purpose in Angel Investigations, now Wolfram and Hart, the last 3 months in this evil law firm, why he was here, what he has done, what he should do, what should he feel and of course why this force decided to infiltrate their group using him and how they could know and programmed a robot so well about both him and his father.

And worse of all in the last few years, what kind of man he has turned into. He could not describe it as evil but it was dark and raw but that's what he became working with Angel. He thought back to the first time he met Angel in Sunnydale and how Angel was quite the same while Wesley, the Watcher was an idiotic, arrogant, incompetent fool no one took seriously and could not lift a dagger to save his own life. He made history being assigned two slayers and made a mess of it all. He was still innocent then, even after being dismissed from The Council, he was too ashamed to return to England and he was broke. He chose to chase demons on his own and that was not a stellar performance either as a rogue demon hunter. Now, he was not even close to being that man. He became violent, abusive, cold-hearted, brewing with controlled rage and when he thought about it, he was almost turning into his father if not worse. He is willing to go all the way, even kill his own father. He is now a leader in his own right. He could fight his way through demons, run his spells, research and incantations. And here he was in-charge of a powerful division in W&H with vast resources, power and information. Most people would consider the peak of success but considering how they got here was questionable.

And the salaries they were paid was unbelievable, he could see why evil was so tempting but despite the pay checks, he was busy 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, he hardly has time to enjoy his position even if he could. And he kept to his old ways not willing to let the wealth and fame change his purpose but he knew it has in other less than obvious ways. But he thought if Cordelia was around, he could imagine the fun she could have shopping for clothes using W&H corporate card or maybe not. She was a different person then. He smiled for a bit imagining how Cordelia would react to them being here but it all went back to why they were here.

He leaned back him his chair feeling the darkness hover him, unable to answer the questions running through his mind. He knew why he shot the Robot/Roger, he knew he cared very much for Fred but those feelings have never been reciprocated. But he was still very much a gentlemen and he knew Fred knew of his affections but he refused to push the issue. He knew Fred would have reluctance now knowing his relationship with Lilah which stirring that name in his mind brought up a few more issues in his heart. He thought about his relationship with Angel as well and how things have changed for him since he joined AI but a few things bothered him about how Angel acted around him recently and a few things the past year that did not quite add up. Or was he just tired and over analyzing everything but his instincts seldom steered him wrong.

In addition to all this he saw the amount of work he has not finished and reports to read and reports to write. His life has turned complicated with both field work and playing the Head of Research and Intelligence of a Multi-Billion Dollar, Multi-Dimensional Evil Law Firm. He looked at his table and noticed one thing has not change, his desk was as cluttered as ever. So while he was running things through his mind he went through his backlogged work on his desk. But he needed to get his people to research more on this group of robot/ninja infiltrators who manage to bypass more then a few security measures both technological and mystical at W&H. He dug into his work looking through the reports his staff gave him concerning these 'cyborgs'.


	2. Why I still feel sick?

Angel was up in his penthouse above the W&H offices. He took a shower, a little longer than usual to try to clean the tiredness from his body. He felt nauseous still but it was fading slowly. He finally turned off the hot water and reached for the towel. He almost half expected Spike or even Eve to be right outside his bathroom but thankfully there was no one there but his own bed. He wanted to pour himself some blood before getting into bed but he did not think he could quite stomach it so he opted for just some water and turned in. His body was just ready to go limp after going a few rounds with Robot/Ninjas and whatever that staff did to him, it almost felt like his soul was being ripped and the dreaded fear that Angelus might come back. But everything sort of worked out only now they had another unknown friend or foe in the mix and Wesley, well he understood Wesley more now for what he did up in the roof. But also to what extent Wesley was willing to go to do what he considered was the right thing.

Despite the fact he was on the ground feeling his insides are being yanked writhing in pain, he knew what was going on and saw what Wesley said and did. Angel felt quite conflicted when it came to Wesley these days even though he was technically his right hand man all this while and he needed him in W&H more than he could admit but what happened with Connor, Holtz, Jasmine, Lilah and the others the last 2 years made Wesley almost unpredictable, a stranger. He's changed in more ways than one could and almost overnight too.

If anyone could understand how even the smallest incidences to unbelievable events in ones life can change a person, it would be Angel. Wesley was a man that changed remarkably from a simpering idiot he first met as Buffy's Watcher to this dark almost scary avenger with a brain to match. All the evil battles fought, challenges surpassed, the tortures and betrayal endured along with apocalypses deterred has made a decent man into a cold killing machine. And seeing how the having his throat slit, kidnapping Connor, betraying the team, Angel recalled how he tried to snuffed Wesley's life out when he was at the most vulnerable moment of his life when he was clinging on to life; Angel used all force to suffocate Wesley with his own pillow and swore he would kill him and would never forgive him. But the events that unfolded after that incident change a great many things including somewhat forgiving Wesley and the fact it was almost destiny that Connor was removed from Angel to return as a teenager. But that night changed everyone but Angel thinks now actually it changed Wesley more than himself, even with the face of losing the son. Wesley's whole personality changed and even with the memory of Connor erased, Wesley has not regressed back to the old Wesley. There was still a darkness lingering.

Angel also recalled since day one joining Angel Investigation, Wesley has had an undying loyalty for him. He was a former Watcher, Buffy's and Faith's Watcher, no matter how he performed then, he does care. Wesley was just an irritant to everyone back in Sunnydale but now Angel has a hard time getting around without him. And Wesley decided to stay and work for him when he could have gone home to England, of course to face disgrace but he battled on fighting demons after demons… even ALONE. And at the risk of getting killed on countless occasions which unlike him, he was as frail as mortals came. Angel was actually impressed because when he thought about it, the first time he met Wesley, Angel would bet odds Wesley would survive 1 week in Sunnydale. But Wesley fought and learned and now proved his worth on the field together with leadership, vision, coordination, research, resources and knowledge. If Wesley was not around in the last few years, he would be dusted or turn evil or succumb to god knows what. Wesley's ingenuity and calm precision planner have in many ways save the day, though he hardly gets any credit. Wesley is a champion in his own right and Angel recalled in his hallucinations and ideal happiness he experienced when he was losing his soul last year, Wesley was there and all Angel ever wanted from Wesley was an apology. But in actual fact perhaps it was Angel that should apologized because Wesley just did what he thought was right and he paid a heavy price and yet remained ever vigilant. And in his hallucinations under the sea, Wesley was very much apart of the team sitting at the other end of the table toasting him.

And the most important of all Angel kept forgetting that Wesley was a true friend, a confidante. Wesley was more reserved, a gentleman that pride himself at doing the proper way and kept many things to himself unlike Cordelia who was always saying whatever she thought. But nonetheless he could always talk to Wesley about almost everything but that has changed somewhat was taken from him. He did not like thinking about him in that light and no matter how he managed to justify it over time, he cannot deny a part of him held a grudge on Wesley and now he held a grudge against a man that does not recall the mere existence of Connor not to say kidnapping him. This made Angel wonder how events are remembered by everyone without Connor's existence wiped away. He never asked them because it would be suspicious. But one thing remained, Wesley has not changed much. Connor's existence changed Wesley but Wesley darker self still remained. Not that Angel objected and expected to see the old Wesley but now sometimes Angel did not feel he knew the man that well anymore. Wesley seem to let out what he held in for a lifetime while the prim and proper British gentleman was beaten right of him. One thing Angel did missed; Wesley never smiled or laughed anymore. Wesley brood as much as he did if not more and was serious about everything and he knew also of his interest in Fred that was a constant sad story in Wesley's life. Perhaps Wesley was more like himself these days than he would like to think.

In addition, in the months Wesley was 'exiled', his loyalty surpassed that of his own son even with the attempted murder and threats he gave Wesley. He still helped the gang and protected them from a far and even kept close tabs on everybody very closely despite not actually being there. He had resources that Gunn and Fred could not attain. He knew now he seldom gave Wesley enough credit for his contributions to the team. If anything his contributions would offset his one misjudgment for Connor 'prophecy'. He knew one thing for sure; he was willing to go to the extremes. Even killing his father to save his friends. Wesley was willing to kill and die for members of the team, the cause, any just cause but also to save his life, a vampire. It was funny. A vampire, one that has done countless atrocities through history and for a trained Watcher, that seems like an impossibility but he saw Giles and Wesley literally 'warming' up to him. Wesley's idea and the fact he would go to Faith to get her help was another unpredictable move but ultimately the move that saved his soul while everyone, even his own son was willing to kill Angelus along with Angel. He would of thought Wesley would never want to speak of Faith again but not only he went to asked for her help, Wesley slipped into being her Watcher again and this time did a superb job because even Faith looked up to Wesley in the end. Again he could of gotten killed, Faith and Wesley tackling Angelus. It was surprising Wesley survived the constant physical abuse to save the world and to save him. What he recalled clearly was how close Wesley was to being choked to death or has his neck snapped when Angelus held him hostage between Faith and himself. Angelus did not have any compunction with killing Wesley but Faith had, in pulling the trigger that might get Wesley killed. Angel recalled the fact Wesley had no fear and ordered Faith to shoot even if it might mean his very life. Somehow, Wesley survived yet again even at the hands of Angelus.

Another thing he recalled was how Wesley managed to find him 'underwater', just in time he might add. For months Wesley searched for him torturing Justine into telling him and helping him to pull him out for what Angel thought would be his coffin until even his vampire body eventually would give out. He could not remember all the details since he was hallucinating a whole bunch. But he pieced quite a lot of things together and the one thing that definitely remembered, Wesley fed him his own blood when he ran out of pig's blood but he could easily have fed him with Justine's blood and in a way he could not be blamed if he did. But that and even sleeping with Lilah, he stuck to his principles. Feeding on human blood made him very guilty and it would eat him inside even though the blood he drank was given voluntarily. The last time he drank blood from a human directly, it was from Buffy and it was not entirely voluntary, he was force into by Buffy to cure him. And for Wesley, it was similar, to save him as well. He had to avoid thinking of Wesley as food for awhile but he had to admit he could feel Wesley's presence a lot better after 'tasting' him. While he was thinking how nice Wesley's blood tasted, he felt the guilt return to him in waves but at least he did not put Wesley in the hospital for draining him too much. But Wesley did end up in the hospital because he abandoned to fight Darla and Druisilla.

He brought Angel back to the hotel and after giving Justine some last bit of advice, he let her go; the very woman who slit his throat and left him to die taking Connor with her; the woman that caused the pain of betrayal. Angel wondered if he could be that generous with Justine. The one thing he have not quite figured out was Wesley's relationship with Lilah which even Wesley who obviously cares for the evil lawyers prefers not to mention her at all but when her name so much is mention, Wesley to turn cold and withdrawn. But then again, he recalled he slept with Darla even when he had a soul when he was in despair and so maybe he actually could understand.

He wondered if Wesley would follow Angel to work in W&H if he did have the memories of Connor back. Does Wesley consider himself back with Angel? Because at times Wesley does not seem to take his orders but actually that usually turns out to be an a good thing. There were things about Wesley he seldom thought about but he knew he relied on him quite a lot. And Wesley was not easily ordered around as he used to be. Even without the memory of Connor, Wesley changed personality to the darker side remained. He could see it in Wesley defiant eyes when he was scolding him earlier today for getting Fred involved in Wesley's 'reconnaissance' mission. Angel knew he was rather harsh on him but despite Wesley's defiant attitude for that second he complied. But he surmised it was more from guilt towards Fred than submission. Which was another thing he understood about Wesley; his obvious love for Fred and they seem compatible but seemed to be tortured by the fact that the love has never been reciprocated. Wesley just watches from a far which Angel understood the frustrations in that. Angel thought if anyone could feel even close to the burden, loneliness and despair he felt about Buffy, it would be Wesley.


	3. What to do?

Angel got in his bed and turn off the lights. He was tired and he needed to rest. He was thinking of perhaps talking to Wesley tomorrow when he was more up to it and if Wesley needed it. He slept almost immediately and quite soundly at first but then the dreams came.

Wesley was still in his office sorting through reports and leaving instructions with his people to look into these Cyborgs. He called up a few of the senior security personnel to his office to get a full report on the intruders and instructed them on better security measures on the roof and other weak areas these robots might exploit as well as other cyborgs posing to be other people which could be on the staff, outsiders, or illusions of any kind. But what Wesley did want was a living Ninja Cyborg to interrogate to figure out who they were and what are their plans, especially since the Cyborg in his Ancient Prophecies Wing expired shortly after he tortured him.

"I want to make sure we detect these things in advance. I want security to work with the Practical Science Division to detect these robots and have weapons to both detect and neutralize them on sight. I will have my department work out the mystical detection and digging some information on their origins and purpose as well. We have to find how they got in the first place," he ordered.

"I want them alive to find out more about them, so don't just blow them up just yet," knowing how security mostly kills without asking questions.

"And if we can't incapacitate them, sir," the most senior of them asked and it almost sounded like a challenge then a question. The Security Department were not fond of being told they could not maim or kill intruders especially if it was easier to do and it was obvious they were not fond of the new management but they still followed orders. But actually Security and most other departments took most of its order from Wesley than Angel since Angel was always out and bark orders only when things went wrong while Wesley played the role of Vice-President and did all the planning along with Gunn and Fred.

"Take them out. Kill Them." Wesley said without looking at them but it sounded cold-hearted and deadly as if telling them with his every disregard and when he stared back at them, his eyes were cold as if he would kill them if they did not follow his instructions.

"Yes, sir" they answered concurrently more in respect than fear probably because they figured Wesley would was not a man to be taken lightly.

"But be careful, one of these robots packs enough explosives in themselves to level this whole building, so I think it would be best we do not blow ourselves up in process trying to capture or destroy anyone of them. Which in any case, I have people working on a containment shield or container that should be kept in handy in case they decide to send a kamikaze robot. We best be prepared for any event."

"We will, sir."

"You're dismissed," he waved his hand to them and got back to his desk. And the men left his office into the dark corridors, using the stairs instead of the elevators. His office was the only lit room on the floor since it was late and all the other lights were off except for small corridor lights. Wesley preferred it that way, no interruptions while he contemplates.

He sat down with a sigh and took a sip of his already cold coffee and considered brewing some tea for himself but just continued on with his work. But what made him exceptionally busy right now was he was rushing things to be done by tonight and making arrangements for his departure.


	4. You're leaving?

Meanwhile, upstairs in the penthouse, Angel was having another disturbing dream about his will being taken and he could not do a thing to stop it. But instead of Wesley shooting his 'father', Wesley shot him. Angel woke up breathing heavily. If Wesley was a man willing to kill his father for the right reason, he should have no compunction about dusting him but since when was he afraid of gun shots being a vampire but somehow Angel felt nervous. He tossed his covers aside and sat over his bed holding his head. _Thank God it was a dream_. The funny thing is why he was so afraid of a gun shot, he's a vampire. He cannot be killed by bullets. He got up to wash his face and was thinking of reading instead tonight but then he remembered he left the amulet that held Spike's essence on his desk in the office. Regularly he would not care for it but with the security breaches into the building, it is best if he put in a more secured place than his desk top. Actually he should give it to Wesley for safe keeping.

He grabbed a shirt and headed for his private elevator to his office. He was at least glad his nausea has dissipated. He stepped off his elevator to a dark office but his vampiric eyes could see just fine. He knew the amulet should be buried under some files on his desk. He went over to pick it up when he noticed there was light coming in his office from Wesley's office. Angel picked up the amulet right where he left it and decided to investigate. It would not be surprising that Wesley stayed behind to do research but it could easily be an intruder. He would think Wesley would seriously consider going home this time after what he had gone through. His vampiric senses were heightened and instantly he knew it was indeed Wesley still working in his office but he still approached in his usual stealth.

He saw Wesley get up from his desk to grab something off his other table which was out of his view. Angel knew Wesley could not see him because he was in the dark looking into a lit room. Then he saw Wesley's face, looking almost like he aged 10 years in the last few hours, tired and exhausted. Wesley walked back to his desk leaning over the front his desk, back towards Angel. Wesley was leaning to read whatever it was on his desk, while Angel was about 10 feet from the office door. Before he could walk closer…

"Don't come any closer," Wesley said with a cold voice while his back was still facing him but then slowly turned to reveal a gun in his hand along with a very cold look. One Angel knew all too well what that look was capable of. For a while he thought he was in his dream but this felt very real. And he knew it was Wesley defending himself against a stranger lurking in the shadows. There were still the occasional internal employee attacks. But the amazing thing was Wesley knew someone was there. Wesley has developed his senses very well because he noticed on more than one occasion how he knew about his surroundings almost like vampiric senses. Angel stealth is rarely detected by anyone, even Buffy at times but now Wesley at least knew someone was there. Angel chalked it down to experience having doing a lot of independent work of late, constant attacks in W&H the fact what Wesley said at one time 'Having your throat slit and your friends abandon you, makes your senses more sensitive when no one was covering your back'. And the fact Wesley's fondles for weapons especially guns of late which seemed to be hidden all over the place. Wesley is always strapped with weapons and assortment of gadgets on his wrist and ankles with an array of guns and stakes in his pockets but his sleeves were rolled up this time, so the gun was actually on the desk under his files.

"Wesley, it me," he announced and walked closer into the light taking the risk of getting shot. Wesley face relaxes somewhat and sighs after seeing it was Angel.

"Angel, I'm sorry. I had no idea it was you. I just…" He lowered his gun and set it on top of his documents. His expression darkens actually to look back at his desk, leaning on it heavily with both hands. He knew someone was behind him from the slight shift in light but he expected some more intruders, perhaps another employee or ex-employee out for revenge. Wesley had quite a few attacks being the right hand man to Angel and being human, he was easier than Angel to exact revenge especially in all the late night hours researching he was known for.

He went to sit behind his desk as Angel just silently walks in to face Wesley. He wanted to ask Wesley how he knew someone was approaching especially since Angel was infamous for being stealthy.

"Feeling a little more jumpy than usual… I thought you've gone home."

"Yes, well there were a few things I needed to get done. I'm just catching up on some work. We need to look into how these Cyborgs infiltrated W&H and the reasons behind everything…"

"Wes, we can do this in the morning…"

"No, it can't. We cannot risk a repeat in this. So, I've already instructed Security to put additional measures to…," Wesley was all business and did not even meet Angel's eyes when he was briefing Angel on what he had discovered so far from the reports he read and compiled as well as the security measures he had ordered put into effect. He was avoiding something and he looks deader than Angel himself. The look of tiredness, the fact he looked scruffier and paler than usual. Angel knew that expression all too well and this time Angel knew better to take note of Wesley's odd behaviour when Wesley obviously been thinking way too much which was the same look he had just before taking Connor.

"Wes, I get it. Why are you rushing all this tonight? Is there an apocalypse tomorrow I don't know of?" Angel's attempt at humour to lighten the seriousness of Wesley's mood. But apparently Wesley was so caught up in briefing Angel that he was still talking until he was caught by the word 'apocalypse' mentioned and took a second to recapture what Angel said.

"What…oh, no. It's just…" Wesley seemed reluctant to speak suddenly looking even more tired.

"Wes, what's wrong?" He was concerned seeing Wesley's expression while subtlety reveals an untold burden while he took a few envelopes out from under his drawer. His unshaven and weary expression has been his trademark these days. Wesley stood behind his desk and handed 4 white envelopes to Angel. The first one on top was for Angel in Wesley's handwriting. The rest were for Lorne, Gunn and Fred. Angel opened the enveloped addressed to him since it was not sealed.

"I'm leaving." Those two words shocked Angel until it took a couple of seconds for Wesley to say "At least for a while." The letter Angel had been pretty much a note saying he needed to take some time off to 'clear a few things' which was vague at best. But Angel understood what triggered it.


End file.
